The invention concerns a method for producing connecting elements for the coupling of functional elements in applications in the field of oil drilling technology, where the connecting elements each have two end pieces and at least one spacer that connects the end pieces with each other.
The invention also concerns a connecting element for the coupling of functional elements in applications in the field of oil drilling technology, where the connecting element has two end pieces and at least one spacer that connects the end pieces with each other.
Connecting elements of this type are used especially in the field of petroleum engineering for coupling mounting devices for casing pipes or conveying pipes with a positioning device. The positioning device conveys the pipe sections supported by the mounting devices to an assembly positioning. Connecting elements for applications of this type are usually called elevator links. In another application, connecting elements of this type can also be used for coupling traveling blocks with swivels. In these kinds of applications, the connecting elements are called swivel bails. In a third application, a connection is made between a traveling block and a top drive, which provides a drill drive. For these applications, the connecting elements are usually referred to as tie rods.
The connecting elements are typically made of steel, have a length of several meters, and are very heavy, often weighing several tons. To ensure high mechanical load capacity of the connecting elements, they are made of forged steel. Due to the great size and weight of the connecting elements, only a few forges have the capacity to produce them. This results in long delivery times and lead times.